DESCRIPTION: (Provided by the Applicant) The overall purpose of this national invitational conference is to improve the quality of care for children served by public programs by promoting the translation of recent research into practice and policy. The conference is primarily a dissemination conference and has four objectives. The first objective is to summarize what is known from research and state experience about four key aspects of the quality agenda, namely quality measurement, quality improvement, health information technology and pay for performance. The second objective is to engage research users and stakeholders in a discussion of the next steps and strategies necessary to accelerate the diffusion and adoption of this research into policy and practice. The third objective is to identify key research questions that remain unanswered. The final objective is to disseminate the results of this activity broadly to stakeholders in the public and the private sectors as well as researchers.